


To Me it's Only You.

by dadsinc



Category: EXO (Band), VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Friendship, Fluff, Slice of Life, They're all girls!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadsinc/pseuds/dadsinc
Summary: [Prompt #G71] Time isn't always on their side, but Minseo and Hayeon enjoy every minute they get together.





	To Me it's Only You.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear prompter, I hope this is okay, even though it's kind of short. As always, thanks to the mods for their everlasting patience. Title from "My first and last" by NCT Dream.

Minseo’s attention is fully on her phone as she texts her manager about going to the bathroom before meeting up with her in the dressing room before leaving the broadcast studio. Her manager had told her they were in no rush as she was finished with her last schedule of the day. It takes some of the stress of things. 

This is one of the first days Minseo has a schedule in Korea for over a month. EXO has been in Japan for the past seven weeks, promoting their newest Japanese album. It feels good to be back in Korea, to be back in Seoul. Of course, there are great perks about being in Japan. Even though EXO are well known, they’re not as known in the big Japanese cities as they are in South Korea and thus they’re given much freer reins from their managers. 

Just as Minseo is done typing and sending a message to her manager, a notification from KakaoTalk pops up at the top of her screen. Several messages are sent to her so she’s unable to read anything in the notification itself, save for the last one that says: **Sangeun-ie** and _(emoticon)_. Eyebrows raising in curiosity, Minseo presses her thumb to the notification and lets the app open the chatroom Sangeun had posted in. It’s the _VIXX &_ chatroom, created by the VIXX girls. All the six girls of VIXX are in the chatroom, as well as their closest friends. Minseo doesn’t quite remember all the participants, but she’s a part of it, of course, as well as B1A4’s Jungyeon and Chanmi, SHINee’s Taemi, Minseo’s bandmate Jungeun, and Bangtan Sonyeodan’s Seojin. 

**Sangeun-ie** :  
_Minseo-eonni! Hayeon-eonni is looking for you!_

**[BTS] Seojin** :  
_Are you guys meeting up? With Jungyeon and Jaekyung too?_

**Jae-Jae-Jaekyung** :  
_Nah, I’m in the dressing room with Taehyeon-eonni, Yunsook and Sangeun : (_

**Yunsook** :  
_Stop calling me Yunsook, Jaekyung >: (. My name is Ravi!_

**[BTS]Seojin** :  
_Our sweet Yunsook-ie :*_

**Jung Taehyeon** :  
_It’s just a stage name though. Your parents named you Kim Yunsook._. 

**Yunsook** :  
_Eonni!!!!_

Minseo’s fingers taps quickly over the keyboard on the screen, about to ask Sangeun where they are when someone grabs a hold of her waist and pull her through an open door and into a dark room. Minseo’s heart pounds in her chest, her lungs fill with air and she’s just _seconds_ away from screaming for help when a switch is flicked and the tiny dressing room suddenly is bathed in a warm, yellow light. 

In front of her stands a girl who’s a head taller than Minseo, smiling down at her with brown eyes lined with kohl and lips slicked with a peach-colored lipgloss. 

“Hayeon!” Minseo gasps in surprise, her heart beating loudly for a completely different reason now. Hayeon looks absolutely gorgeous. While, in Minseo’s eyes, she always does, today she’s even more beautiful than usual, even in the yellow, flickering light of the lightbulb over their heads. 

VIXX are promoting their latest single – Shangri-la – and Minseo has watched their performances on Naver, but seeing Hayeon in the short yukata-hanbok-robe is an exquisite pleasure. Today, the robe is gold, with an embraided navy blue pattern of a flower on the sides and down the back. The belt around her waist is also navy, and the fan that they have included in the choreography is stuck between the robe and the belt. The robe itself is tight around the waist, goes down to ca. mid-thigh, and has ¾ sleeves. Hayeon’s black hair is pushed up in a high ponytail, with some strands of hair falling down both sides of her face. 

"There you are," Hayeon grins down at her, both hands coming to rest on Minseo's shoulders before her warm palms slides down her clothed shoulders, all the way down her arms until she can lace their fingers together. "I looked in the MC's wardrobe but your manager told me she was waiting for you, too." 

"Oh," Minseo says distantly, feeling a bit dizzy. Hayeon is absolutely gorgeous, and even after a year of dating her, Minseo still thinks she has won in the lottery or something equally impossible to be able to date this divine woman standing in front of her. Hayeon frowns for a second before the wide grin is back on her face. 

"Were you looking for me too?" She asks unabashedly, even with color rising to her cheeks. Minseo chuckles, shaking her head. 

"Bathroom," Minseo says, watching Hayeon's expression fall dramatically. But before Hayeon can say anything, Minseo continues quickly: "Sangeun messaged me and told me you were looking for me, though!" 

"She did?" Hayeon asks, visibly surprised. 

"In the VIXX& group chat," Minseo explains. Hayeon's face falls again. 

"She's going to tease the living daylights out of me for this," Hayeon groans, closing her eyes briefly before looking down at Minseo, looking more pleased than ever. "Well, it's worth it since I get to see you." 

It's Minseo's turn to blush, looking down quickly to compose herself before looking back up at Hayeon. 

"I'm lucky too," Minseo says quickly, stumbling a bit over her words. "I have missed you." 

Hayeon's smile is fond, both her larger hands squeezing Minseo's. "I've missed you too." 

Hayeon leans down to shorten the distance between them, resting her forehead against Minseo's bangs as he hums something inaudible to Minseo before she kisses her. Hayeon's lips are warm and slick against her own, the press of her lips is so familiar; it feels like Minseo is _home_. Hayeon's thumb runs over the knuckles of Minseo's hands slowly, comforting. She tastes sweet, like caramel syrup with a lingering bitterness from the coffee Minseo assumes she has been drinking. 

Pulling slightly back to breathe, Minseo repeats herself again: "I missed you." 

Hayeon's breath is warm and sweet on her face as they remain like that for a while, just breathing and existing in each other's presence. Minseo releases Hayeon's hands to touch her, to let her hands feel the silky soft material of her robe, to feel the warmth from her body, the softness of her skin where the sleeves of the robe are folded neatly up. 

Gently, Hayeon's left hand cups Minseo's face to draw her back into another kiss. This time it's wetter, messier, Hayeon holding her slightly in place by curling an arm carefully around her waist, splaying her palm over the small of her back. Their noses bump when Minseo tilts her head to allow Hayeon's tongue to enter her mouth, licking wetly over her lips before succumbing to Hayeon. 

Minseo's hands grab onto the front of Hayeon's robes when she feels something vibrate against her fingers. Reluctantly she pulls back. Hayeon makes a protesting sound at Minseo's movements, but stops pouting when Minseo tells her that her chest is vibrating. 

"It's vibrating with my love for you," Hayeon says easily, which makes Minseo slap her shoulder, scoffing, the tips of her ears flushed. "Hey, it could be!" 

"It's your phone, idiot, "Minseo murmurs, stating the obvious while picking the vibrating device from Hayeon's bra; the number one place for storage, or at least that's Hayeon's opinion. Letting go of Minseo, Hayeon grumpily takes her phone from Minseo's hands, eyes roaming over the screen. With every word she reads, it seems like she deflates, typing up something before she stuffs her phone back in her bra, looking at Minseo with terribly sad eyes. 

"I have to go," Hayeon says softly, her hand pushing back Minseo's bangs. "We're guests at a radio show in an hour, and Taehyeon and Hyebin are hungry apparently so we have to grab food before going there." 

"Hey," Minseo says, and it's her time to cup Hayeon's face, squishing her cheeks to make her smile. It almost works. "Don't look at me with sad eyes like that." 

"I barely got to see you," Hayeon pouts slightly, gathering Minseo closer to her, wrapping her arms around Minseo's waist tightly, hugging Minseo's smaller body to her own. "I was hoping we could fuck." 

The last words are spoken against Minseo's ear in a hushed wisper; Hayeon's voice all soft and honyed. Shivers run down Minseo's spine, eyes widening, cheeks flushing at Hayeon' s words. 

"Cha Hayeon!" Minseo squeaks, pinching the skin of Hayeon's neck with her trembling fingers, making Hayeon laugh, the sound of it vibrating through Minseo's bones. "We're in public!" 

"As if that has stopped us before," Hayeon says as she pulls back to be able to see Minseo's face, winking when she does. 

Minseo thinks her face is the color of ripe tomatoes when she replies with a soft, hushed: "Rain check?" 

"That's my girl," Hayeon laughs, kissing her again. 

Before they part ways, Hayeon invites her to their dorm the next saturday to hang out and play games. The VIXX girls are finished with their promotions then, and Minseo knows she only have a day schedule so she can probably make it, but promises to call Hayeon if anything comes up. 

\- 

Visiting the VIXX girls' dorm always feels like a breath of fresh air. Not only because their dorm is so different from EXO's dorm; it lies in a different part of Apgujeong, and it's also spacier. Of course, it is; the EXO girls are twelve while the VIXX girls are six. Granted, EXO's dorm stretches out over two floors, each dorm having three rooms that two girls share. The VIXX dorm has four bedrooms, not including the one room their manager sleeps in, with beds enough to room at least eight people, what with bunk beds and all.  

The VIXX girls are also quieter than the EXO girls. Hayeon says that they're only this quiet when Minseo comes over, because they like her. Minseo appreciates Hayeon's words, but the VIXX girls _are_ quieter than the EXO girls, especially considered their numbers. Twelve girls are so much noisier than six. 

 

One of EXO's managers drop Minseo off at the VIXX dorm, tells her to have a good time with the other girls before she drives off, but not before reminding her to call her before going back to the EXO dorm.  
It's late, almost eight, and Minseo is tired from a day packed with schedules, but the thought of meeting the VIXX girls, and especially Hayeon, raises her spirit considerably. The streets around the dorm is quiet, no fans in sight. 

 

The building the VIXX dorm is in is of older quality than the EXO girls' dorm, Minseo thinks, the tips of her ears flushing. They're very privileged, Minseo knows. Getting to debut under one of the biggest entertainment companies in South Korea is a big deal, and getting the reception, they have, despite being a girl group, is fantastic. They've gone from no one to _someone_. Minseo feels bad for some times taking it for granted. 

 

VIXX debuted under a much smaller company than EXO and it had taken them a little more than a year to find their sound and establish a fanbase. Minseo still remembers On and On, the song that had lit a fire under VIXX's name, in a good way. By using horror as a concept for a couple of comebacks the VIXX girls were able to catch the public's attention. Years filled with voodoo dolls, robots, and love-slaves have brought VIXX to where they are today: concept queens. Their fanbase is still considerably smaller than EXO's but Minseo knows their _Starlights_ are faithful and Hayeon has several times uttered that she's very pleased with the status quo. 

 

The dorm is located on the twelfth floor, and when Minseo knocks on the door, she's met by a tower of a girl, with shoulder-length blonde hair, big teeth and gentle, slanted eyes. 

 

"Minseo-eonni!" She greets loudly, bending down slightly to gather Minseo into a warm, tight hug. 

 

"Sangeun," Minseo says breathlessly after Sangeun has released her from the bone-crushing embrace. Sangeun beams down at her, hands still on her shoulders as she ushers Minseo inside, saying they've been waiting for her. Minseo feels overdressed when she notices how Sangeun is in her pajamas pants and an oversized t-shirt, while she's still in schedule-clothes: a dress and a cardigan. 

 

Minseo falls into a light conversation with Sangeun as she helps Minseok hang up her windjacket and put her shoes away. Sangeun produces a pair of fluffy green slippers from somewhere, telling her to go ahead and use them. 

 

There's loud, boisterous laughter coming from the living room, paired with some loud screeches that Minseo knows comes from Jaekyung; no one screeches like Jaekyung. 

 

"Seojin-eonni is here," Sangeun explains, shrugging her shoulders with a smile. To Minseo that makes the most sense. Jaekyung is possibly the loudest in VIXX (after Hayeon), and paired with one of her best friends and partner-in-crime, bangtan sonyeodan's Kim Seojin, she becomes a hurricane. 

 

"Hayeon-eonni and Taehyeon-eonni are in the kitchen, and the rest of us are in the living room, feel free to choose where you wanna go," Sangeun says, eyes glittering with mirth as she walks past Minseo to join the girls in the living room. While Minseo wants to greet Jaekyung, Seojin, Yunsook and Hyebin, she also wants to say hi to Hayeon, so of course she finds herself heading towards the kitchen. 

Taehyeon passes her in the doorway, pausing to hug her awkwardly with one arm while balancing a tray with three bowls of popcorn on it, murmuring a soft ' _hello_ ' before walking out. Minseo enters the kitchen with the delighted screeches from the other girls when Taehyeon arrives with the popcorn in the background. 

"You made it!" Hayeon says in delight, coming towards Minseo with a tray of her own, containing several boxes of soda. Hayeon kisses her loudly once, twice before telling Minseo to come with her. Hayeon vanishes briefly to give the other girls the soda before she comes back, guiding Minseo to her bedroom. 

"No fucking! We're supposed to share some _quality time_ ," Hyebin yells from the living room when Hayeon and Minseo enters Hayeon's bedroom, closest to the living room. 

And they're not going to, Minseo thinks, because they have no time, and Hayeon prefers it to be just the two of them in the dorm when they do. Instead, Hayeon goes for her closet, digs out a pair of green sweatpants and a black hoodie for Minseo to borrow. Minseo kisses her quickly before stripping out of her dress, folding it neatly over the back of Hayeon's chair. While still in her underwear, Hayeon comes up behind her, wrapping two long arms around Minseo's waist, kissing the back of her neck. 

"You're so hot, Minseo," Hayeon whispers against her skin, sending a shiver down her spine. 

" _Please_ , please don't start anything you know you can't finish," Minseo tells her softly, looking over her shoulder at Hayeon. Behind her, Hayeon sighs airily, kisses her cheek once before pulling away. 

"It's your fault for being so hot, you know," she says, retreating to watch Minseo with lucid eyes as she dresses in Hayeon's clothes. They're big, too big maybe, seeing as Hayeon is a good head taller than Minseo, but Minseo doesn't mind at all. 

All the VIXX girls are taller than most girls, and thus their fans have dubbed them "VIXX Forest". 

Slipping her bare feet back into the fuzzy, green slippers borrowed from Sangeun, Minseo offers Hayeon her hand, which she gladly takes and together they join the others in the living room, with Seojin and Jaekyung cat-calling from their place on the floor as Hayeon and Minseo sit down in the sofa next to Yunsook. 

This is nice, Minseo thinks as she makes herself comfortable in-between Hayeon's long legs, rests her cheek on Hayeon's clothed chest as Sangeun presses play, and the Avengers start playing on the big TV-screen. Hayeon combs her fingers through Minseo's hair as Jaekyung and Seojin starts discussing which kind of meat is the best, with Hyebin chiming in that it's of course rib-eyed steak. 

With the gentle squabbling of the girls around them, paired with Hayeon's smell and her soft hums, Minseo finds that even though she thinks it's sad they don't get to meet up often, the rare times they get together like this, are the most important ones.


End file.
